


Space Gays™

by eloqit



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, also i said dan was taller than arin just to spite arin sksksks, anyways everyones gay theyre in space and nothing matters, arin is a rebel spy, dan is part of the empire but hes actually Good, first chapter is short but the other chapters Should be longer, icb i rly combined 2 of my hyperfixations into one thing.... wild, u know when u wanna write hurt comfort but you gotta create an entire star wars au to do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloqit/pseuds/eloqit
Summary: When Arin crash-lands his ship right in the middle of Empire territory, he makes it a quest to stay as far away from the Empire as he possibly can, until he can fix up his ship and get the fuck out of there. The universe has other plans.





	Space Gays™

The first thing Arin registers after he makes an unintended crashland right smack-dab in the middle of Empire territory is how much pain he’s in. He can still walk,  _ thankfully _ , because even though the towering forest he’s just crashed into provides excellent cover, he really needs to get  _ the fuck  _ out of there as soon as possible. 

 

He’s covered in jagged scratches from the durasteel and transparisteel of his  _ somewhat _ destroyed X-Wing and he’s about one-hundred-and-ten percent sure he’s got a concussion. He needs to drag himself to the nearest non-Empire settlement soon and get himself some sort of patched up; all without being caught, no less. 

 

He heaves himself out of the ship as carefully as he can- he’s really not in the mood to be  _ even more _ injured- and lets himself lay on the cold dirt for just a moment. He’s well aware of the fact that he can’t afford to stay for too long; the twigs digging into his back emphasize that point. 

 

The thought crosses his mind that he should probably destroy his ship before he takes off, because the Empire most definitely saw his nose dive and is probably already on their way right now to see if their attempted murder was successful, but he can’t bring himself to. His X-Wing has been with him through the thick and thin, and the thought of repairing it and getting himself the fuck off this planet is a good one.

 

Arin eventually pushes himself up with a  _ somewhat _ unnecessarily loud groan, though the effort it takes him to pull himself out of the small crater his ship left is  _ extremely _ unnecessary. If a stormtrooper tries to ambush him right now, he’ll definitely be fucked. 

 

He quietly ducks into the trees surrounding the ship’s crater as soon as he’s caught his breath, and he swears he can hear footsteps and muffled voices approaching behind him as he wanders further into the forest. It only serves to quicken his pace, his steps light but fast as he hurries away from the crash site. He doesn’t dare pause to look back until he’s sure he’s far enough away, and the only sound he can hear- besides his slightly panicked breathing- is quiet chirping from the birds above his head.  

 

The forest he’s found himself in feels all-encompassing. The trees seem to stretch up for miles, and Arin has to keep changing direction to keep from faceplanting a tree. The air is bitter and cold- despite it being the middle of the summer- and Arin’s lungs burn from it. He’s not used to it being so freezing or dry, his home planet hot and humid three-hundred and sixty-eight days a year. He resists the urge to shove his hands into his pockets and huddle into himself, trying to keep on high alert, though he does hold his sleeve over his nose until he regains some sort of feeling in it. 

 

There’s a tiny fear that he’ll actually be stuck in this forest forever, unable to escape the wooded labyrinth he’s found himself in, but at least if  _ he _ doesn’t know where he is then the  _ Empire _ probably doesn’t either, and he’d rather die in a forest because of his own dumbassery than at the hands of those assholes. 

 

Trudging through the forest somewhat hopelessly, he almost stops in his tracks when he swears he can make out another voice in the distance. All tiring despair suddenly disappears, and Arin heads through the now thinning treeline with a sudden burst of energy. The sight of a clearing makes him duck behind a tree, however, eyes scanning over the expanse for any threat of the Empire’s presence. His eyes catch sight of nothing and no one, and he steps out behind the tree after a moment, albeit hesitantly, and the sudden sunlight that hits him as he steps out into the clearing, past the curtain of trees is almost shocking. 

 

“Hello?” The sudden voice catches Arin off guard, and the sunlight making his vision go blurry for a moment isn’t helping his sudden panic.  _ Maybe his sensory awareness wasn’t as good as he thought _ . As his bright and blurry vision reverts back to normal, Arin’s eyes search for the source of the voice, and- woah. He’s  _ really  _ pretty. He's taller than him, but lankier, and his unruly hair falls to land just above his shoulders. Arin could probably get lost in his bright brown eyes forever, and, maybe it’s the concussion speaking, but he’s pretty sure he’s in love. His eyes catch sight of the emblem on the mystery man's shirt suddenly, and-  _ fuck _ .  _ Empire _ . 

 

Arin’s quick to reach for his blaster, pulling on some previously unknown wound in both his arm and his leg in the process, and the  _ shit _ huffed under his breath catches in his throat and comes out more  _ in pain  _ sounding than he intended. Arm holding the blaster can’t keep still at the angle he’s holding it in, and he’s genuinely debating leaving himself defenseless for a moment to tend to whatever the fuck is going on with his arm when the Empire asshole suddenly asks “Hey, are you okay?” with genuine concern in his voice and takes a few steps forward. 

 

Arin’s so taken aback by it that he stands frozen for a moment, powerless to the Empire asshole currently advancing on him, until all of the sudden it’s like he snaps back into reality, fumbling backwards and holding onto his blaster tighter, shoving it forwards. He can see the blood pooling up against his sleeve, now. He doesn’t know how deep the cut is, but if it’s to his brachial artery, he’s  _ actually _ done for.

  
Spots begin to cloud Arin’s vision, though he refuses to drop his resolve. He fires a shot at the guy out of pure desperation as he continues to advance on him, though his weak arm and struggling vision cause the fire to soar way past his shoulder, up into the sky somewhere, and Arin just about gives up. Blaster falls out of his hand, almost as if in slow motion, and the last thing he hears is “ _ Oh shit _ -”  _ did he say it? Did the Empire guy? _ Before everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! ty for reading ! feel free to bother me @ starlightbrigaded on tumblr !


End file.
